How the good boys should not behave
by Sofia666
Summary: Aizen has left wounds and scars for everyone. How are certain people dealing with them? Rough smut, I mean, REALLY rough. Hard M. Con, knife play... Summary sucks. Read if you are into this kind of thing...


**Inspired ****by Katy Perry's song I Kissed A Girl. I was having a lunch in the restaurant when the radio played that song and BANG! An inspiration! I also wanted to write something different. As much as I like typical pairings, like Hitsu/Ichigo, Hitsu/Ichimaru and Hitsu/Renji, I started to be a little bored. So, here's an M rated story about Hitsu/Kira. I hope this is good, it's my second attempt to write lemon. **

**Warnings: rough smut, I mean, REALLY rough smut! Knife play, bites etc. Boy x boy. **

**How the good boys should not behave**

I was sitting alone at a table watching people celebrating around me. It had been exactly a year ago since we shinigami defeated Aizen and I could see – and understand – how people were relieved and happy. I saw my good-for-nothing lieutenant drinking massively with her friends. … Well, truth to be told, Rangiku Matsumoto wasn't all that bad, she was one of the rare I could rely on. I did care for her deeply, I just wouldn't show that. She deserved to be happy, but I knew she wasn't. She was really suffering for the loss of Gin Ichimaru and tried her hardest to survive every day. I felt bad but I knew – and I knew she knew – we had done the right thing. After all, it had been Ichimaru's own choice to go alone, without telling us others about his plan.

I didn't feel like celebrating. I was hurting inside too. I thought the things I had done – what I had had to do. Like hurting Momo Hinamori. I had pierced her with my own zanpakutou. She had suffered so much already and then I... She wasn't a child anymore. She had seen too much, experienced too much. She had been told lies. Her innocence had been taken away. And I couldn't prevent that to happen, in fact, I played a major role with that. She didn't think like that but I did. I only hoped she would find happiness – real happiness – some time and somehow. I also hoped that I wasn't part of it. She deserved that much.

Sipping my drink my gaze traveled through the happy people until I noticed one that wasn't like that. Izuru Kira was sitting at a nearby table looking melancholic. I bet he was thinking about Gin Ichimaru as well, since he too had been betrayed by the said man. He looked up and our glances met for a moment. His blue eyes were full of sadness and regret. I sighed with irritation. Wasn't there any way that could erase the bad things that Aizen had caused? If there was, I decided to find it.

I stood up and started to walk. I really needed to get out of this place. I saw that Kira watch me to leave my place. His glance indicated loneliness and longing which I couldn't understand. However, there was so much people on my way that I had no choice but to walk past him.

I stopped next to him for a moment.

"You're here alone?" I asked. I hoped that I could get away as quickly as possible.

"Yeah," he murmured quite shyly, as usual. "Hisagi-san is here... somewhere... and the others are quite... noisy."

He seemed suddenly realise he had spoke to me quite freely, forgetting my status as the Captain of the Tenth Division, and blushed, looking almost terrified. I shook my head as to reassure this was not the time or place to mind that difference.

"I know they're noisy," I answered back. "It doesn't help you to just sit here alone. You should join them and have some fun. God knows, you deserve it. I don't know when troubles come again."

Kira nodded a little but didn't look any better. He looked quite sad and pitiful and I frowned.

It was a spur of the moment. I didn't think it over. Suddenly I just grabbed at his collar and pressed my lips harshly against his. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his expression. I just wanted him to know that there were other people too that suffered from Aizen's actions, even today. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone. And I wanted to reassure both of us that the pain would somehow and someday vanish. I surrendered to the moment, letting my body press against his. I didn't know if we were watched – and frankly, I didn't care. All I knew that he tasted like sake and … something else. Watermelon. My favorite fruit. I couldn't help a shiver going through my body and I was starting to feel excitement.

He was still for a few seconds – I guess he was shocked – but soon he put his hands on my arms and kept me in place. His lips moved against mine and I didn't mind. My hands squeezed his clothing. As I started to relax I decided enough was enough. I pulled myself away and looked at him sternly. He was flushed – I was too, I had to admit – and looked at me wide-eyed. I didn't say anything, I just nodded to him and walked away.

Later that evening I walked to the First Division's quarters. I had some papers with me to give to the Captain-Commander. I had pulled myself together and hoped Kira would just forget what had happened. The last thing I wanted was that he would start think about things that just weren't there. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice someone followed me.

There was nobody in the office. I sighed and left the papers on the table. I turned on my heels and there he was. Kira. And he was watching me oddly. I was little frightened but managed to glare at him irritably.

"What in the God's name are you doing here, Kira? I thought you were spending your evening with your friends," I said sharply. I really didn't need this right now. I didn't want to answer his questions. His glance remained odd.

"You just can't do that, Captain," he finally whispered. I looked at him. I knew my expression was full of confusion.

"You can't do that," he repeated. "To kiss me like that and just walk away."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, I know it seemed strange but..."

"I didn't come here to talk."

Before I could do or say anything Kira came to me and pushed me against Yamamoto's desk and kissed me harshly. I moaned into his mouth and tried to push him away. However, one of his hands traveled south and squeezed my member. I yelped into his mouth and bit his lower lips. Cursing he looked down at me, his gaze made me shiver with anticipation. His other hand pulled painfully my hair, keeping my head up towards his.

"You're the one who kissed me first, Captain Hitsugaya. You had no right to walk away after that without explanation," Kira whispered angrily. His whole presence was frightening and I was getting angry myself.

"I have nothing to say to you, Lieutenant. I don't have to explain myself. Let me go right this instant and I will forget this ever happened," I hissed. He just glared.

"I don't think so."

Kira started to stroke me gently through my clothing. My eyes widened as pleasure started to control my senses. I tried to push him away again but he just groaned and shoved me to lie on the desk. I gulped. This was Yamamoto's office after all! And he could be back any minute now.

Kira was standing between my spread legs and his hands were on my shoulders. I was excited and I could feel he was too. The atmosphere was extremely intense and fiery. I had never seen this side of the normally shy and insecure Lieutenant. My mind was screaming: I had to get away! But my body was already surrendered. What should I have done?

Kira lowered his face to my neck.

"You want this too, Captain. Admit it," he whispered. I looked at him, saying nothing, but he already knew the answer. He stroke my chest while whispering some kind of binding spell (I was too occupied by the sensations that I couldn't quite catch what he whispered). All I knew that suddenly I couldn't move. My eyes went wide but I didn't dare to say anything.

My heart pounded in my chest as Kira took a paper knife from the table and lowered it to my chest. He opened slowly the upper part of my shikakusho with it and traced my nipples with it. I whimpered softly, slight fear in my voice. My nipples were already so hard. Kira trailed the knife down on my body and dipped it under my pants carefully. I could feel the blade against the base of my cock. I whined and looked at him pleadingly. He chuckled darkly and soon pressed the blade against my throat. Fear had paralysed me but I didn't show it. I stared straight into his hard eyes.

He suddenly ripped my clothes open so that they teared and bit my neck hard. I screamed loudly but shortly as his hands came to my neck and pressed lightly. I suddenly realised he could easily choke me.

"You kissed me earlier," he whispered into my ear. "That is not the way the good boys behave." I felt teeth on my ear. "I should punish you."

I glared him challengingly. "Bring it on."

He looked at me confused for a moment and I thought there wasn't the will to do this after all. I might have looked a little disappointed since he suddenly growled and practically threw me into the nearby wall pushing me into it roughly. I moaned with pain and excitement. As he sank his teeth into my neck again I felt the spell disappear and put my arms around his neck. Kira drank my blood and kissed me hard ripping all my clothes away. And frankly, I didn't care.

He kept me in his arms and looked down at me.

"You're a very naughty boy," he whispered. I answered him with my smile.

"I know. What are you going to do with it?"

He turned me around violently and pushed me against the desk, face down. I grabbed onto the desk and felt his hands all over my body, massaging my body. I closed my eyes. It felt so scary but also so good. I gasped and whimpered and let myself become limp. I heard Kira also gasping and some rustling noises. He was getting naked too...

Hot breath on my ass. Hot tongue in me. I moaned wantonly and scratched the desk. Kira's hands played with my balls and thighs. He was in me, playing with me. And I surrendered, with the all meanings of the word. I wasn't a captain at the moment, and he wasn't a lieutenant. We were just two people, sharing our regrets and pains. We both wanted it. There was no love, no romance, no tenderness. Only pure desire, pure search for solace.

"Please..." I whined.

He threw me onto the rough wooden floor. I cried in pain and tried to hold him but he slammed my hands wide apart. Kira looked at me harshly.

"Don't move," he commanded. He lowered himself out of my sight. I daren't to look at him, I just gasped and waited for what would happen. I was a virgin, but I wasn't going to tell him and he wasn't going to ask. Closing my eyes I hoped my fear would somehow diminish.

As he liked my cock for a few times and the tongue played with my slit I understood that he didn't do that for my pleasure. He wanted me to relax, be still, for he was going to give me (and himself) something irrevocable. At the same time he stroked himself and groaned. I closed my eyes and did what he wanted, stayed still. But the atmosphere was disturbed when I felt him fingering my hole.

"Don't," I whispered. He looked at me confused and worried but I held his hand still. "I need you to hurt me."

Kira growled at me.

"You truly are a naughty boy," he murmured against my lips.

"Just do it," I moaned.

He held his breath while pushing inside me. I was in pain and tears came from my eyes. I knew that had I allowed him to stretch me this would be easier but I wanted to feel. And so did he. Even if tears came from my eyes this was how I wanted it. Kira pressed his forehead against mine.

"Captain..."

"Move."

And he did. Slowly at first, since he was insecure about this act himself too. When his confidence grew his thrusts became more powerful and faster. I tried to put my legs around him but he threw them apart angrily. I just lay there, feeling agony and pleasure to combine with each other.

Our lips connected with a fiery kiss and his fingers were on my throat again, pressing lightly. This side of Kira... I didn't know it existed. He always seemed to be so shy, insecure and reserved. God, I liked this side and I allowed myself to show it on my face. Kira smiled for the first time since we started doing what we were doing. I sighed into his mouth.

"Izuru..."

"Toshiro..."

Suddenly noises from outside got my attention. They were closing and there was certainly some people talking. My heart froze. That was definitely the sound of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant! I took hold from Kira's shoulders.

"Kira, we need to... AH... s-stop... gods..."

"I know." Kira smiled evilly. "We'll continue."

"The door isn't locked!" I hissed angrily.

"I know."

Before I could say or do anything he pressed his lips roughly against mine and screwed me hard and violently. I could do nothing but surrender and let him swallow my moans and screams. My back was sore because of the rough wooden floor and my fingers and nails were raw from scratching the floor. And Yamamoto and Sasakibe were arguing outside, someone's hand was already at the door handle...

Suddenly the noises were disappearing. They were walking away, probably to check some information or something. I didn't care. All I cared was that Kira's actions started to be too much. I whined.

"Izuru, I'm..." I moaned pitifully as I felt my lower body tighten.

"Me too..."

I let go. I screamed loudly and spilled myself. My consciousness was at risk to fade when I felt Kira scream and his wetness inside of me. He rode me during our afterglow and then slumped beside my exhausted body. We panted in silence. I thought I wasn't a ble to walk for a long time and would it have had been possible I would have slept there until the morning.

Kira's fingers played a little with mine and I looked at him tiredly. His look was changed. It wasn't hard and harsh anymore but full of sadness.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"A little," he answered quietly.

"It will go away, if you want to. You just need to let go." I wasn't sure if I meant my own words.

"I know." A silence. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

I nodded.

"We can't stay in here. I'll help you," Kira said suddenly and I knew he was right.

"Give me a moment," I whispered. "You can suck me off if you want."

Kira glanced at me and smiled tenderly. He knew this was probably his only chance to do this with me so he took the opportunity gladly. I, however, felt so much pain in my lower body that I needed to be distracted. He licked his way down and took my dick into his mouth.

I was just enjoying what he was doing when suddenly the door opened. A shocked gasp make us to look at that direction. My heart stopped completely.

Lieutenant of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe, was standing there staring at us with the expression that couldn't be described...

Next few weeks I was in an extremely bad mood. It didn't take much to make me lose self-control. Even Matsumoto tried to be as quiet and well-behaved as possible which was saying a lot. During that time people left me mostly alone which I needed desperately. But as far as Sasakibe is considered, I don't think he'll ever look at me the same way as before...


End file.
